A Triumphant Celebration of Mrs Bennet Possibley i
by vickythemaster
Summary: Imagine what would have happened if Mrs Bennet had over heard the conversation between Lizzy and Lady Catherine in the Longbourn Garden. Written in an attempt to rescue Mrs Bennet from an awful reputation as one of the most negligent mothers in Austen.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of its characters. More is the pity.

_I've written this in an attempt to save Mrs Bennet as I don't believe she's very fairly portrayed ever. But I do believe she's a mother trying to do the best for her daughters at any cost. And does a damn fine job of it too. All criticism welcome. And I do apologise for any mis-spelling or if there is any inappropriate language for the time. _

**AU. **Imagine, for a moment, if you will, that Lizzy and Lady Catherine's conversation was over heard by Mrs Bennet. This is a triumphant celebration of Mrs Bennet the ever suffering mother. (This is very much the sort of story that I would dedicate to my own mother if it was a book. In fact, I think I will.)

**Mrs Bennet Over Hears**

_To my own mother, who is in turns irritating, embarrassing, and sometimes, a little ridiculous._

_But remains, without doubt or competition, the best mother who ever lived._

Mrs Bennet was a woman in a very happy condition indeed. With one daughter married to an officer and another daughter recently betrothed to the very rich and amiable (but most importantly rich) Mr Bingley, how could she be anything but? It is perhaps necessary to mention that Mr Bingley's fortune was so great as to almost cause Mrs Bennet to forget occasionally that she had yet three daughters unmarried (And not very likely to be either, what with Lizzy's impertinence in turning down every eligible offer that's made to her. Kitty being a foolish little thing and not nearly as pretty as her dear Lydia and then there's Mary...Where does one start with Mary?! Dear girl, one wonders if she even wants to be married!)

It was a very fine morning when Mrs Bennet was contemplating these happy thoughts while sitting at leisure with her four maidenly daughters and soon to be son-in-law in the Longbourne dining room when the assembled party's attention was drawn to the window by the sound of a carriage. When those gathered perceived a chase and four proceeding up the lawn. No one recognised the carriage, the horses or the servants. All that could be said of them at present was that they were about to receive a very grand guest indeed. Not wanting to be hampered with the civilities of receiving such a guest Miss Bennet and Mr Bingley spirited themselves away on a walk and left Mrs Bennet behind with her remaining daughters. (_Author's note; Mary seems to have gone AWOL in this scene. It would seem that Mary was so dull and overshadowed by the others that even her creator forgot about her sometimes.)_ None of whom could guess at their visitor until she was announced.

"Lady Catherine De Bourgh!" Announced Mrs Hill, almost unable to complete the introduction before the Lady herself came shoving past her into the room. Such an abrupt and rude entrance startled Mrs Bennet. Not waiting to be introduced! Mrs Bennet herself did not take to such familiarity's and frankness even with family! But in front of servants one must always be the modicum of politeness. And so it was with this in mind (Not to mention that this was the very wealthy and grand Lady Catherine De Bourgh of whom she had heard so much) she greeted Lady Catherine with all the politeness and civility that was due her station, regardless of whether the Lady's manners were deserving of the civility and consideration that was bestowed on her.

"I hope you are well, Miss Bennet. _That_ lady I suppose is your mother." Said the Lady, addressing Miss Elizabeth. The inelegance and impoliteness at such an address startled Mrs Bennet still more. However she was determined to remain civil and well mannered. After all she thought, someone ought to.

"And _that_ I suppose is one of your sisters."

Determined to demonstrate how well bred a mere tradesman's daughter can be in comparison to a Lady Catherine De Bourgh, Mrs Bennet eagerly replied. "Yes, madam, she is my youngest girl but one. My youngest of all is lately married, and my eldest is somewhere about the grounds, walking with a young man, who I believe will soon become part of the family."

Lady Catherine made no reply to her hostess' polite attempt at conversation and so a short silence ensued, only broken when Lady Catherine decided it would be proper and befitting of her station to comment on the estate that her hostess called home. Such were these comments that one cannot feign describe them as compliments, nor even polite observations for they were laced with disdain. However Mrs Bennet was admirable throughout the veiled attack on her taste and situation and replied most humbly: "It is nothing in comparison of Rosings, my lady, I dare say; but I assure you it is much larger than Sir William Lucas's" ...Which will remain forever Mrs Bennet's greatest attempt at modesty. Ignoring the Hostess's reply the grand Lady continued; "This must be a most inconvenient sitting-room for the evening in summer; the windows are full west."

Mrs Bennet assured her that they never sat there after dinner; and then added, "May I take the liberty of asking your Ladyship whether you left Mr and Mrs Collins well?" Mrs Bennet rather hoped that this would be invitation enough to the grand lady to produce whatever letter she had for Lizzy from Charlotte, for what other reason could the woman have for calling here? She clearly disapproved of the place. Arrogance, observed Mrs Bennet, must surely run in the family. But no letter was given. Lady Catherine merely gave a curt answer to Mrs Bennet's inquiry and carried on gazing disapprovingly at her surroundings and company. Again, they sat for several moments in silence.

Suddenly Lady Catherine rose, casting a shadow over Mrs Bennet and her daughters. "Miss Bennet" she began, "There seemed to be a prettyish kind of little wilderness on one side of your lawn. I should be glad to take a turn in it, if you will favour me with your company."

Finally she would be rid of this awful woman! Mrs Bennet assumed that whatever news Lady Catherine brought of Mrs Collins must be private and urged her daughter to take the Great Lady away. Feeling just a little guilt that her daughter would have to suffer the Lady in private.

Mrs Bennet followed her daughter and her guest to the front door and watched as they proceeded towards the copse. Mrs Bennet then hurried herself away to her husbands library, a place she rarely visited as her husband preferred not to be disturbed and she preferred not to disturb him, for every man must have his solitude in a house full to bursting with women. But this was a matter of great import and she wanted to relay just how impolite the grand personage of whom they had heard so much was. And so, to Longbourne library the mistress of the house went!

Upon entering she found Mr Bennet much as she expected. Sitting by the window Reading.

"Mr Bennet! You will never guess who has called upon us?!" She began in hushed tones, and without waiting for an answer replied herself. "Why Lady Catherine De Bourgh!" All of Mr Bennett's surprise was related through a slight tilting of his head upwards and a cocking of the left eyebrow. Having lived with the man for over twenty three years (or so we may assume) Mrs Bennet, contrary to popular belief could read her husband's reaction's very well. And was pleased with what she saw.

"She has just this moment taken Lizzy out into the copse for a tête à tête, I assume she has some news from Charlotte, perhaps she is with child?"

"Surely my dear, if Mrs Collins was with child we would hear the happy news from Lady Lucas, indeed Sir William could not keep that news to himself. I dear say he's the biggest fish wife in Meryton." said Mr Bennet in wry amusement at this picture of his friend and neighbour.

"Oh Mr Bennet hush!" She quieted her husband and she bustled towards the window which opened up into the garden. "If not to bring news from the parsonage then what possible business could she have with our Lizzy?!"

"Fanny, you are not going to eavesdrop on our daughters conversation." Although, even while scolding his wife, he moved beside her to join in the treacherous act.

The Bennet's could not be more surprised by the words that met their ears. They heard, in insulting accusatory tones Lady Catherine's conversation with their daughter;

"_...was told, that not only was your sister on the point of being most advantageously married, but that **you, **that Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would, in all likely hood, be soon afterwards united to my nephew, my own nephew Mr Darcy." _

Mr and Mrs Bennet let out a stifled gasp of surprise and a simultaneous, "Impossible!" and listened on.

They listened in stunned silence growing increasingly more incensed at Lady Catherine's tone and presumption and equally proud at Lizzy's swift responses and refusal to comply.

"_This is not to be borne. Miss Bennet, I insist on being satisfied. Has he, has my nephew, made you an offer of marriage?"_

"_Your Ladyship has declared it to be impossible."_

"_It ought to be so; it must be so, while he retains the use of his reason. But your arts and allurements may, in a moment of infatuation, have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. You may have drawn him in."_

"_If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it."_

"_Miss Bennet, do you know who I am? I have not been accustomed to such language as this. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns." _

"_But you are not entitled to know mine and, nor will such behaviour as this ever induce me to be explicit."_

"_Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. Mr Darcy is engaged to my daughter. Now what can you have to say."_

"_Only this; that if he is so, you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me."_

"I have heard enough!" Declared Mrs Bennet, "I will not stand by and listen to my daughter be insulted and abused in such a manner any longer" She marched towards the library door and down the corridor towards the front door followed closely by her husband. "As if Mr Darcy hadn't caused her enough pain already by his insolent presence he sends his aunt to do the job in his absence!"

"Fanny you mustn't interrupt, Lizzy is more than capable of defending herself against such a woman!"

Mrs Bennet suddenly turned to face her husband who almost ran into her. "I am well aware of that James but she shouldn't have to!" She was red in the face, almost shouting at her husband, clearly more affected than anyone would have guessed she would be. "She shouldn't have to suffer the scorn of all the elite of English society. She has had to put up with Mr Darcy's disapproval ever since he arrived at Netherfield and you know she was more affected by the shame of Lydia's 'elopement' than any of us. And I'll be damned if she has to suffer this woman's ridiculous accusations any longer."

By the end of her tirade she had reached the outside of the copse, unseen by both her daughter and guest she was just in time to hear the latest development in the argument that was taking place inside.

"Yes, and I had heard it before. But what is it to me? If there is no other objection to my marrying your nephew, I shall certainly not be kept from it by knowing that his mother and aunt wished him to marry Miss De Bourgh. You both did as much as you could in planning the marriage. It's completion depended on others. If Mr Darcy is by neither honour nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is he not to make another choice? And if I am that choice, why am I not to accept him?"

"Because honour, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it. Yes Miss Bennet interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends, if you wilfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted and despised by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never be mentioned by any of us."

Mrs Bennet could bear no more and spoke up.

"You have said quite enough _your Ladyship. _My daughter has endured enough abuse at the hands of you and your kin to last a lifetime and she will endure no more of it! You come into my house in all your grandeur, insulting everything you see and turning your nose up at my family and are treated with the utmost politeness and civility. You then request a private interview with my daughter and insult her most disgustingly and yet she refrains from horsewhipping you which is exactly what your behaviour deserves! Your precious nephew, thankfully isn't as vocal in his disapproval of all that he surveys but it is equally obvious. I can assure you madame that your nephew and my daughter are not engaged. And I wouldn't approve of it if they were!"

At this Lady Catherine started.

"...all the jewels and carriages in the world wouldn't make up for an insufferably disagreeable husband and even worse relations. Your family could clearly benefit from the addition of my daughter. Your lot must be despised wherever you go, at least with my daughter your presence wouldn't be quite so dreaded by any sort of polite society. Quite frankly madam I find your manners disgusting, you breeding non existent, and my daughters love affairs none of your business. As for your nephew, if he welcomes your interference in any of his affairs I have still less respect for him than I previously had. And I can assure your Ladyship, that if there is any attraction between Mr Darcy and my daughter it is entirely on his side. Elizabeth has the good sense to despise your nephew for his lack of breeding and manners. Now what have you to say."

Throughout Mrs Bennet's lecture Lady Catherine was stunned into silence for the first time in her life. Never before had she been spoken to and insulted so frankly. What she had just received could almost be described as a scolding.

"Insulting woman! How dare you speak to me in such a manner!"

"Excuse me madam, but in what way does my manner of speaking to you differ in your manner of speaking to my daughter and how is it any less acceptable?!"

"I will not be interrupted! This will not be borne, I will not be spoken to in such a manner."

"And neither will my daughter!"

"Mrs Bennet, are you expecting me to believe that you and your family would not triumph at a connection with my nephew? That you would not rejoice at being joined to one of the richest families in all of England? Do not think me ignorant of your mercenary ways. And especially in light of your youngest daughters recent elopement and what a patched up affair that was. A connection to the Darcy line would be most beneficial to your family I am well aware of that!"

"My family has no need nor desire for your or nephew's money." replied Mrs Bennet with scorn.

"Swear to me then" replied Lady Catherine "that no union between your daughter and my nephew will ever take place!"

It was here that Mr Bennet found his tongue and spoke out in defence of his daughter and wife and perhaps, for the first time in his life, garner some control over them "We will make no promise of the kind."

"I am shocked and astonished" stated the Lady "I expected to find a more reasonable set of people. But do not deceive yourself into a belief that I will ever recede. I shall not go away till you have given me the assurance I require."

Elizabeth overcame the shock that befell her on hearing her mother speak in the first instance and the speech she gave and found the strength to speak again.

"And I never shall give it. I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable. Your Ladyship wants Mr. Darcy to marry your daughter; but would my giving you the wished-for promise, make _their _marriage all the more probable? Supposing him to be attached to me, would my refusing to accept his hand, make him wish to bestow it on his cousin? Allow me to say, Lady Catherine, that the arguments with which you have supported this extraordinary application, have been as frivolous as the application was ill-judged. You have wildly mistaken my character, if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these. How far your nephew might approve of your interference in _his _affairs, I cannot tell; but you certainly have no right to concern yourself in mine. I must therefore beg to be importuned no farther on the subject."

Such a reasonable and calm response to such a promise was not something either of her parents would have expected. That she would refuse to publicly condemn Mr Darcy and refuse to marry him outright and satisfy this woman's unreasonable demands truly shocked Mr and Mrs Bennet far more than any outsider might have guessed.

Lady Catherine was almost beside herself with anger and frustration at the Bennet families refusal to do as she bid them. Never before had she encountered such obstinance, she was a woman who was used to having her own way.

"Miss Bennet I _will _satisfied!"

"No Lady Catherine," Returned Mr Bennet "It seems you will not."

"Insulting man! Perhaps if you had better reins on your daughters they would not deem to consider themselves worthy of marrying above their stations and out with their sphere!"

Unable to bare the woman's presence any longer Mrs Bennet spoke in barely constrained anger.

"You can have nothing farther to say My Lady, you have insulted my family in every possible method and must insist that we return to the house."

Mrs Bennet then began to usher a distressed Elizabeth inside, Leaving Mr Bennet to see Lady Catherine from his premises.

"I take no leave of you Mr Bennet, I send no compliments to neither your wife or daughters, you deserve no such attention. I am seriously displeased. Make no mistake about it Mr Bennet I will make it common knowledge how exceedingly ill the Bennet's of Longbourne treat their guests, how incredibly unreasonable your attitude and how wildly ill bred your daughters are."

With a face like thunder and barely restrained contempt Mr Bennet clipped the carriage door sharply closed behind her Ladyship, gave a short sharp bow and wished the lady good day.

End of Part One


End file.
